Stubborn
by PhoenixiaO.O
Summary: Being stubborn isn't always a good thing. Shiki and Akabayashi want some info from Izaya but he refuses to give them it and Shiki decides to involve Shizuo.


"He _what?_" a man in a white, expensive suit said as he rose from his leather couch; his fists clenched.

"I-I'm s-sorry.. he said he didn't want to-" the other male was cut off by the man in white.

"I don't fucking care if he wants to or not! He's giving me that information!" he yelled and tossed an ashtray towards the nervous man. "Bring him here, right now!" he slammed his clenched fist down onto the table.

"Shiki-san, calm down. You won't get far with that attitude" another man said, trying to calm the male in white down.

Shiki sat back down on the couch. He lit a cigarette and took a long drag. "Then what do you propose we do?"

"First of all. I agree that we should bring him here-"

"And what? Beat the hell out of him?" Shiki growled, biting down on his thumb in annoyance.

"No, we just _force _him to speak, hm?" a smirk formed across the red-haired man's lips. He adjusted his glasses as he leaned back in the black leather chair. "I'm sure he'll talk if we use the right methods"

Shiki snickered and stubbed his cigarette out on the plate, which had crumbs on it. He rested his elbows on his thighs and interlaced his fingers, bringing them up to his mouth. A smile formed on his lips. He reached out for the gun which was placed on the table. "Bring him here, and _do _use force if necessary" Shiki ordered to a group of men, who were gathered in the room, as he examined the gun; turning it in his hands. He looked up at the men and waved the gun at them, telling them to leave.

"I wonder what his weak spots are" The male with the red hair said as the group of men left the room.

"Akabayashi. There's always one way to break another man" Shiki said as he put the gun back down on the table.

"Are you certain about that?"

Shiki raised a brow. "Yes I am"

* * *

><p>Izaya was sitting at his computer, searching for information when he heard a knock on the door. He lazily glared at it, a smirk on his lips. He spun around in his swivel chair once and then rose to open the door. The knocks kept coming, which only made Izaya's smirk grow wider. He grabbed the door handle and gently opened the door to see three males standing before him. They were all wearing black suits, like bodyguards. "Well, well" the raven-haired smiled and leaned against the door.<p>

"You're coming with us" one of the men said as he took a step closer to Izaya.

"Oh, really? What does Shiki-san want? I already said I wouldn't give him the information" Izaya folded his arms and sent them a mischievous look. Ah, yes. Izaya had seen those men before. They were working for Shiki.

"Just a talk"

"I'm not stupid and I'm not going with you" Izaya raised a brow and was about to close the door when one of the men held the door open.

"If you won't cooperate, we'll have to use force" the male said and pushed the door open.

Izaya smirked and took a step backwards. "No need for that, gentlemen. Just let me get my coat" he smiled at them and skipped to his bedroom. He might as well bring his flick blade with him, in case the situation would turn out rather bad.

When he returned the men grabbed both his arms and dragged him out of the apartment. The third man closed the door and adjusted his tie as he followed the others down the hallway.

"You know. I can walk on my own, ne?" Izaya chuckled. "We wouldn't want to cause a scene, would we?" he raised a brow and the men let go of the raven. He adjusted his coat and stuck his hands in his pockets, feeling the flick blade.

They entered the street and a big white limousine was parked at the pavement. A door was opened for Izaya and he was shoved in the vehicle. The men followed short after, surrounding the raven-haired.

"There was no need for that" Izaya pouted.

There was a long silence and Izaya leaned back in the car seat and sighed heavily, like an impatient child. He started playing with his fur coat.

The limo suddenly slowed down and the men opened the car doors and stepped out on the street. The raven raised a brow and looked out of the black-tinted windows. The men were guarding the limo, waiting for someone. At that time a man in a white suit came out. He was carrying a bag, which seemed to contain something. A red-haired man followed short after, carrying two large suitcases. They both talked a bit with the men in suits and then waved them away.

Izaya crawled away from the window when the door swung open and Shiki entered the vehicle. On the other side of Izaya, Akabayashi entered. The doors were shut and the limo began driving again.

"Hello, again.. Izaya" Shiki snarled the other's name.

"Well, you seem angry, Shiki-san" Izaya mocked.

For a split second Izaya felt like he couldn't breathe and found himself leaned backwards, towards Akabayashi. He lifted his hands to his neck, feeling something wrapped around it. He squirmed around, trying to break free. He slipped his hand down to his pocket to get his flick blade but Shiki stopped him midway.

"Well, well. Izaya, you're face is getting quite red" Shiki teased as he leaned over him.

Izaya inhaled short seconds of air only to have a hard time exhaling again.

Shiki looked up at Akabayashi and he loosened the cloth around Izaya's neck.

The raven quickly took a deep breath and exhaled again. "I'm guessing…" Izaya stopped to catch his breath. ".. you want that information?" he smirked, panting. He held on to the cloth around his neck as to make sure Akabayashi wouldn't try to strangle him again.

"Correct. And you will give it to me" he growled and smuggled his hand down into Izaya's pocket where he found his flick blade. He studied it and then looked back down at Izaya.

"And if I won't?" Izaya smirked. He was playing with fire and he knew it.

Shiki flicked the blade open and pointed it towards Izaya. "We're taking a trip to Ikebukuro" he paused. "And as you know. We have a long drive ahead of us, so we might as well get started with the interrogation" Shiki said as he ran the blade down to Izaya's chest.

"Hm? What are you planning to do, Shiki-san?" Izaya questioned, looking into his eyes. "I won't tell you anything" he added.

"No? Suit yourself" Shiki said as he pressed the blade down and ripped Izaya's shirt, all the way down to his jeans.

Izaya lashed out and almost hit Shiki's face. The older male rolled his eyes and shoved his hand down into the bag to find some rope. Akabayashi nodded and forced Izaya to lie on his side.

The raven-haired continued to squirm but it was useless, he wouldn't be able to get away from this one. The two males forced Izaya's hands around to his back and they bound them tightly together, causing Izaya to let out a displeased whine. "Ow.."

"It's a bit tight, don't you think?" Izaya complained.

Shiki grabbed his hair and pulled him back to lie on his back, with his head on Akabayashi's lap.

"Shiki-san.. that hurt" Izaya pouted and tried to move his arms but found himself unable to do so.

"At least your hands won't get it the way now" Shiki said as he placed the flick blade back down on Izaya's chest. The black v-neck shirt was ripped in half and pushed aside, revealing the raven's chest.

"So carele—ah!" he breathed out as he felt the sharp edge of the blade dig into his chest.

"Tell me, Izaya-_kun_" Shiki said as he slowly ran the blade down the informant's chest.

"Hnn.." Izaya bit his lower lip and shook his head.

He stopped and placed the blade horizontal and continued dragging the blade across the raven's skin, seeing how the blood trickled out from his soft, pale skin.

Izaya couldn't help but follow the blade with his eyes, seeing it come closer to his nipple. His head was yanked back by Akabayashi who placed his hand on Izaya's chin, as to keep his head in place. The red-haired had lit a cigarette and was blowing the smoke into Izaya's face. The raven coughed and squirmed around, feeling the pain in his chest and now the polluting smoke in his lungs.

"It's valuable information, boy" the red-haired said as he neared the cigarette to Izaya's face.

Shiki continued his criss-crossing on Izaya's chest, drawing a meaningless pattern, which left the boy soiled in blood. Izaya hadn't been screaming, only whining. His legs had been moving uncontrollably due to the pain.

The raven kept an eye on the burning cigarette which was there, right beside his cheek, ready to burn him. He kept his mouth shut and tensed his jaw. The cigarette moved upwards, and Akabayashi took a long drag of it. Once again he exhaled the smoke down into Izaya's face, causing him to cough again. The red-haired moved the cigarette back down to beside Izaya's cheek, only moving it slightly closer.

"Give us the information" he said as he turned the cigarette so that the burning ash was only a centimetre away from his soft skin.

"No" the raven answered through gritted teeth. Short after his answer he felt a burning feeling on his cheek, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut, tense his entire body and writhe in pain. He arched his back as he let out a pained cry. With that the red-haired moved the cigarette away. He had left a dark mark with the colour red blending in with it. "Hnn!"

"Well?" Shiki said as the cigarette was pulled away.

Izaya was panting heavily but swallowed to answer Shiki. "No" he repeated.

Shiki growled and stuck his hand down into the bag again to pull out a normal-sized box and a piece of cloth. He placed the box on a little table next to him and wiped the blade off in the cloth, covering it with blood. He closed the flick blade and tossed it to the floor. The cloth was folded a certain way and Shiki then pressed it down over Izaya's lips, separating them. Izaya shook his head trying to get it away but Shiki held it tightly.

"Hnnghh—hh" Izaya complained and could taste blood on the cloth, his blood. He felt Shiki tighten the knot on the cloth on the back of his head. It was so tight Izaya couldn't close his mouth properly. It was too tight and it hurt; the cloth scratching against his newly made burn-mark.

He wondered what was in that box; he couldn't help but stare at it, keeping an eye on what was coming out of it. Something white. It looked like white powder. The raven frowned as Shiki rubbed the white powder over his palm. The older male looked at Izaya and smirked before he placed the hand on his chest.

"Ahhhhh—nn!" Izaya exclaimed and threw his head back due to the pain. Salt. Fucking salt. He should've known that. Izaya squirmed, trying to make the pain stop, but Shiki only rubbed the salt into the wounds.

"Nnngh!" the raven whined.

"Does it hurt, Izaya-kun?" Shiki asked and removed his hand from the chest.

"Ha.. hn.. ah.." Izaya panted, his eyes still squeezed shut and his body tense.

The car slowed down, causing Shiki to look surprised at Akabayashi. He frowned.

"I think the driver found him" the red-haired said and looked out the windows. Yes he was right. On the other side of road, on the pavement, a tall blonde male, dressed in a bartender-outfit, walked. Shiki saw him too and smirked.

"Follow him" Shiki ordered to the driver through a thin dark-tinted glass wall which separated the three males from the driver.

The male in white wiped his hand off in Izaya's hair, smudging it with the blood and salt he had on his hand. He then proceeded to unzip Izaya's pants and pull them down to his ankles. He pulled them off and tossed them to the floor. "Hnngh—rr!" The raven started kicking around, keeping Shiki from yanking his boxers off. Akabayashi tried to hold him down though and it then succeeded Shiki in pulling his boxers off. Izaya was pushed to the floor as the car stopped completely.

"Hnngh!" he complained as he looked up at Shiki who rolled down the car window to speak with someone. Izaya desperately tried to cover himself up. He admitted it, he was scared. And since they were in Ikebukuro he feared the worst might happen.

"Heiwajima-san!" Shiki called, leaned his arm on the open space.

The blonde turned around to see the white, long limo park next to him. And in the limousine was a male in a white suit.

"What?" he growled.

"Could I just have a word with you for a second?" Shiki asked and waved his hand at the blonde.

Shizuo scowled at the other but then moved over to him and placed his hand on the car roof. "What do you want?"

"I have an offer for you" Shiki smiled at the blonde.

"Wha—" Shizuo was cut off by the older male.

"I've heard about you and Izaya's fights, Heiwajima-san. You want to see him crushed, yes?" Shiki raised a brow.

There was a silence before Shizuo answered: "Of course".

"I offer you this: 100 million yen, if you fuck him in this limousine, right now"

Izaya widened his eyes and started complaining his muffled complains. "Hngh! Mmmf!" he shook his head and glared at Shiki. 'Shizu-chan, don't..' he caught himself thinking that.

Shizuo was stunned. He then suddenly laughed. "Seriously? You think that'll break him? You're kidding me"

"I'm positive. Anyway, if it fails or succeeds, you still get 100 million yen" Shiki shrugged and tapped his index finger against the hard material.

The blonde hesitated and looked around. "You're serious?" he then suddenly asked.

"Very serious"

"You got the money on you now?" Shizuo found himself asking.

Shiki took one of the suitcases Akabayashi had brought to the car and opened it before Shizuo. "50 million in this one and 50 million in another" he said and closed the suitcase.

Shizuo gulped and then grabbed the door handle to the car door. Shiki moved so Shizuo could sit down. The blonde sat down in the soft leather car seat and closed the door. He looked at Izaya with a frown. Shizuo bit his inner cheek and rubbed his palms against each other, immediately feeling hatred grow inside of him at the sight of his worst enemy.

Izaya didn't look too good though, but Shizuo didn't care. He was doing it for the money.

"You want me to fuck him in front of you?" Shizuo frowned and looked towards Shiki.

"It's part of the interrogation"

"What?" Shizuo furrowed his brows and glared back at Izaya.

"That is none of your business" Shiki said as he lit a cigarette. The car engine started again and they were off, driving around in Ikebukuro.

Shizuo sighed, and started to unbutton and unzip his pants. He sat down beside Izaya a sent him a teasing smirk before he pushed him forward, forcing his hips up into the air.

"Hff!" Izaya exclaimed as his cheek hit the hard floor. His legs were forced separated and Shizuo yanked his head back up from the floor. Izaya looked up at Shiki, begging him to stop the brute before he…

Too late. Shizuo was already pushing himself into Izaya, although the raven's untouched opening was tight for the direct penetration. His eyes widened in pain and he opened his mouth more to scream, but the scream never came; it was silent, almost more painful than what was happening to him. His insides hurt. It felt like Shizuo was tearing him apart. It felt warm and something was sliding down his thighs. Was it blood?

Once Shizuo was fully inside he pulled a bit out, but only to push back in. And those motions continued.

"Ah.. ah.. ha—nng" Izaya moaned as the blonde thrust in and out of him; his body rocking back and forth due to the violent thrusts. The ropes around his wrists suddenly felt tighter than before. He was trying to untie them, but without any luck.

Shiki was amused to see the great Orihara Izaya kneeling before him and being raped by his worst enemy at the same time. He chuckled at the sight of Izaya's pained expression. Akabayashi had a blank expression. He always had. But somehow he enjoyed it too.

Izaya couldn't find any pleasure in what was happening. Only pain. He shook his head, making Shizuo let go of his hair and let his face hit the hard floor again as Shizuo continued pounding into him. His sore cheek rubbed against the floor because of the forceful thrusts. He squeezed his eyes shut and just waited for it to end. He was on the verge of tears but suppressed them.

The blonde thrust in and out of the raven-haired and dug his nails into Izaya's waist as to get a firm grip on him.

"Mh.. mmm.. rrm.." Izaya complained.

It felt like Shizuo had been going on for hours. Izaya had completely lost track of time. He started to feel dizzy and nauseous. And worst of all he wanted to cry. For losing to Shizuo. For letting himself be so stupid and stubborn. He shouldn't have been messing with Shiki or the Yakuza. He won't be able to get over this incident. It'll haunt him forever. It hurt. Both physically and psychologically.

And then, without warning, Shizuo came right into Izaya, filling him up with white sticky cum and his own warm blood. The blonde pulled out and noticed the lines of blood trailing down from Izaya's opening to his thighs. Izaya was shaking, his legs were ready to give in and just let himself collapse on the floor. He felt broken; incapable of doing anything at all.

Shizuo didn't care about the mess and stuck his cock back down in his boxers. He zipped and buttoned his pants and pushed Izaya down to lie on his stomach; the wounds on his chest rubbing against the floor in the vehicle.

"There" Shizuo growled annoyed. "Now give me the money".

"You're free to take them, Heiwajima-san" Shiki said and placed the suitcases on the seat next to him. The limo stopped at the entrance to some music shop.

Shizuo sent Izaya a last glance and then moved to take the suitcases and get out of the limo. Fortunately he knew where he was, so he didn't need to worry about getting home safely. The long limousine quickly drove off again.

Izaya was lying helplessly on the floor, panting.

"Well, well, well" Shiki chuckled, bent down and forced Izaya to look at him by grabbed his chin. He ripped the cloth out of Izaya's mouth and leaned back in the couch. "The information, Izaya-kun?"

Izaya hesitated before saying: "Alright.." he surrendered. As long as he'd never get to experience that again, he'd definitely do as Shiki said.

Shiki turned to look at Akabayashi. "Every male has a weak spot" he confirmed.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, god. I don't know what I'm thinking. I was on a rampage when I wrote this fic. Don't hate me for treating Izaya-kun like this... Oh, leave a review please. They mean a lot to me! Thank you~ oh, and you're welcome to hate me for the ending. It's pretty open, I know xD<em>


End file.
